Subliminal message
by Rocket-is-awesome
Summary: Rocket is feeling lonely and when he finds that the person for him may be closer than he thinks. Rated R for the language and for the Pocket in later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone who clicked on this story! This is the first chapter of "Subliminal message." This story takes place after the movie. Read and review and if there are enough positive comments then I will continue it. Enjoy! (Also I own nothing)**

The night was full of stars and the Milano was flying through space on auto pilot and the guardians are all asleep in their rooms. They were on their way to a far out planet to take a job that offered a promising 400,000 units, which Rocket had no problem taking any job that offered that much as a reward. Tossing and turning in his sleep, Rocket was dreaming of the money and what he would do with it when he jumped awake from a rock in the ship.

"What the hell Quill?!" he snarled as he jumped down from his bed and quickly put on his clothes and ran to the control center. "Would it kill you to fly smoothly so that we can sleep!?" he looked around and realized that the ship was on auto pilot then sighed and rubbed his dreary eyes.

He felt the ship gently rocking from side to side and decided to go down into the hull and take a look at the thrusters while he was up. As he thought, the left thruster was losing power of its engine and worked to fix it. He enjoyed working on anything mechanical, it seemed to calm his mind. The quietness as well was helping to keep him in a calm state. After a while the engine came back to life at its full capacity and he slowly crawled out of the hull covered in grease.

"Well that's just great…" he sighed as he looked down at his clothes and walked to the shower room.

The shower room was just like a bathroom but had a few lockers for each of the guardian, except for Groot. Rocket was the only one in there so he just threw his clothes down onto the floor and turned on the water. While waiting for the water to get warm he looked into the mirror and just stared at his reflection and took a deep breath and turned so his back was to the mirror. Looking over his shoulder he looked at the wires and patches of baldness on his back and winced a bit as he rubbed over it.

He cursed at it and walked into the shower. He stood there for a few moments and let the warm water wash over him and he closed his eyes. His eyes shot open and his ears perked as he heard the door slide open and he could detect the slight sounds of bare feet walking in.

"Can you just leave so I can take a shower in peace?!" he spat at the unknown person.

"I am sorry Rocket I just thought that you had injured yourself I was making sure you were alright" Gamora's said in a gentle voice as she picked up Rockets clothes.

"Of course I'm fine. Do you think that I would be showering if I wasn't?" he said with a little more sharpness than he needed to. He looked out and realized that she was gone and fresh clothes were placed on the small bench that was in there. He washed up his body and then got out in just a towel then looked back into the mirror to see the same image as before. He put the towel over his head and when he took it off he jumped when he looked at the mirror. He could have sworn that he saw a female like himself but when he blinked, she was gone.

"F-fuck this…" he blinked a few more times and then got dressed and left.

Rocket walked out into the main room where they all lounged around and this time most of the other guardians had awoken and Gamora had started breakfast. Drax was topless and watching TV, that was normal now. Groot, still being a little sapling, remained in Rocket's room. The only one that wasn't up was Quill. Lately Quill and Rocket had been butting heads over every little ordeal. Everything from what to watch to who showers first.

As if he had heard Rocket's thoughts Quill walked through the mechanical door with a smile on his face and a comb in his hand as he sang, quite horribly Rocket might add. Gamora had started taking a liking to Quill's singing and she slowly swayed with the beat of his song. Even Drax smiled and looked their way and tried to clap with the beat. All of it got under Rocket's fur and he couldn't take it.

"Will all of you just shut up?! It is too early in the Fucking morning for all of this racket!" he snapped as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of liquor out and walked to the table.

"Looks like ranger rick is in a piss-poor mood yet again this morning," Quill laughed as he walked over to Gamora and grabbed a plate of food, " Of course he is always in a mood so he drinks his anger away then passes out and does it again the next day." He walked over and sat next to Drax and ate.

Rocket's fur bristled "Shut your face star-dork!" he retorted getting frustrated and took a big gulp of the strong liquor.

"Quill is right. The furry one has been quite angry for some time." Drax said as he got up and got food.

Gamora got her food and sat with Drax and Quill," Will you two just leave him alone? He may just be upset over something." She started eating.

"I'm not upset! I am pissed off! I am tired of all of you getting up in my face!" Rocket snapped and then looked over at the food. There was not enough for himself so he got down with his bottle and walked over to the door.

"There he goes again to sulk in his room and get black–out drunk yet again. Maybe this time…." Quill said and decided not to finish his sentence. Quill looked back at Rocket who was still standing at the door with his ears laid back and he gripped the bottle more tightly.

"Y-You know what quill." His voice trembled a bit and walked to his room and locked the door.

Normally Rocket didn't take things to heart but for some reason Quill's words stung deep in him and made him feel like a hole was growing in his chest. He drank more and sat on his bed and he felt his eyes watering. _Damnit Quill_ he thought. He took another big gulp in hopes that the liquor would heal his invisible wound.

After a few more gulps Rocket felt his vision start to blur and so did his though process. He went to go drink again and found that only a few drops came out of the bottle. Cursing to himself he got up but found that his legs gave out and he fell to the ground and slowly got back up to his feet.

"D-damn floor… always g-getting in the way." He stumbled to the door and walked right into it, forgetting that he locked it. "Damn door helping out the f-fucking floor." He unlocked the door and stumbled into the hallway and started towards the main room once again.

When he got there no one was there. The room was very quiet and he strained his ears to see if he could hear them in one of the other rooms but he could not. Once again he raided the fridge only to find that there was no alcohol to sooth his pain and nothing to sooth his growling stomach. He sighed and started to walk away feeling alone and unwanted. About half way to his room he blacked out and fell to the ground.

Normally when he had had a lot to drink and passed out drunk, he didn't dream but that was not the case this time. He dreamed that he was on a planet that was full of greens and full of beauty_. Where on earth is this place?_ He walked around and looked at the different flowers that he hadn't seen before and picked one. It was a bright blue with a white middle. Even in his dream he could smell the flower and it was a pleasant smell.

The wind started to pick up and all of the different scents flew around him and he closed his eyes and took in the smell. His eyes flew open and he swiveled his ears when he heard a twig crack. _Who is there?!_ He called out and tried to reach for his gun but it wasn't there. There was a light fog that was starting to creep through the trees and drifted towards Rocket.

Out of the mist Quill stepped out in his orange jacket and jeans but was smiling for once. He continued to walk towards rocket.

Rocket snarled and took a step back, "Quill?! You have some nerve sneaking up on me like…"

Before Rocket could say anything else Quill picked him up and held him at eye level.

"Q-Quill what are you…"

Quill slowly brought rocket closer and closed his eyes. Rocket kept his open and slowly leaned in and…

Rocket jumped awake in his bed and sweating a bit, "W-what the hell." He breathed deeply and looked around half expecting Quill to be there "Damnit Quill…"

**So that is the first chapter. If I get good reviews and people want me continue the story then I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the second chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it as much as the first chapter ^^**

After waking up from the dream Rocket sat in his bed and thought about it for quite a while but then he realized, how did he get into bed? He got up and sniffed the air to try and pick up any scent but the only thing that he could smell was his own scent. Rocket sighed slightly and looked over at Groot who was on the dresser. The small plant smiled and waved to him.

"Hey Groot… how exactly did I end up in bed?" he asked Groot as he walked over towards him. The answer was the normal 'I am Groot' but to Rocket he heard _Peter brought you back, he looked a bit concerned. _

Rocket kept eye contact and thought to himself how that couldn't be. He and quill couldn't stand each other especially after the battle with Ronan. Shaking his head he left his room, leaving Groot to stare after his furry friend with a questionable look on his wooden face.

Walking through the halls he heard the loud, and obnoxious, laugh of Drax. Walking into the main room Rocket could see Drax and Gamora sitting on the couch and watching some inter galactic game show. Quill was nowhere in the room.

Rocket walked over to them and sat down on the floor next to the couch and looked at the TV. Even though it looked like he was watching it, he was deep in thought on how to approach quill so that it won't be awkward.

"Furry friend, why do you look upset? Was drinking not as fun as normal?" Drax said and laughed at the TV shortly after it.

Rocket realized that his ears were laid back and that he had curled his tail and was holding it in his paws. He quickly got up and pretended to stretch.

"Am I okay? What kind of question is that? I'm walking and talking aren't I? You idiot." He growled and walked away from them. As he walked away he asked himself; _am I okay…_

As he was walking through the halls he heard the sound of Quills music. Normally he couldn't stand listening to the same song over and over but right at that moment he didn't mind it. He paused by Quill's door and in big letters near the top it said 'Star Lord'. With a sigh Rocked knocked on his door and mumbled to himself as to why he was even here in the first place.

The door slid open with Quill lip singing to a song by the Jackson five and he was trying to impersonate the moon walk, which he didn't do very well. He must have expected Gamora or Drax because he looked clear over Rocket's head and when he looked down at the raccoon, he stopped dancing immediately and turned down his music.

"What now Rocket? Is my music too loud? Can you hear my dancing in your room? You are always picking on everything that I do so please add something else to the list." He said with a snappy attitude and leaned against the doorway.

Rocket paused for a second and let out a short growl, "Whatever fuck it! I don't need to do this!"

Rocket started to walk away and swished his tail back and forth very annoyed. Quill realized that Rocket didn't come to him to snap at him and he started to feel bad so he walked after his furry companion.

"Hey man sorry I didn't mean to sound that harsh I was just expecting you to yell at me for some asinine reason like normal. You can talk to me." He said while keeping pace with Rocket.

"Fuck you Quill!" he snapped as his short response and walked into his room.

"Oh come on man stop I said I was sorry, for once will you get your head out of your ass." He said into his room.

Rocket got some things from his tool chest and walked right by Quill. Quill reached down and picked him up and turned him so they were eye to eye. Rocket froze as he recalled his dream and just looked into his eyes and his tools dropped.

"Rocket look we used to be closer than this, will you please just talk to me? I don't like fighting with you all the time and I want us to go back to old ways. Going to bars, gambling and a lot of other stuff."

Rocket was lost looking into Quill's soft brown eyes. With Quill holding him, he felt connected. He felt like he meant something to someone. After what seemed like forever, which was only a few seconds, he broke the gaze and looked down at the ground.

"I just came to you to say… thank you. You know. For…. Putting me in bed after I blacked out." He found those words harder to say than what he originally thought. For a moment everything was dead silent and he could have sworn that he heard his blood pumping through his veins.

Quill pulled him into a quick hug, "Rocket that's what friends are for, and I want to be that friend for you." He said and slowly set Rocket down.

It was a good thing that Rocket was covered in fur because he was blushing beyond belief and no words came to his mouth. Right as he was going to say something the ship jerked hard to the right and the two slammed into the wall and the red lights started flashing while the alarms blared.

"Quill go check the status chart and com me on what's wrong! I will head to the hull to try and stabilize us!" Rocket yelled over the sounds of the alarms and ran back to his room to grab his tool box.

Quill did as Rocket asked and went up to the controls and pulled up the status charts and the whole left thruster was blinking red and the 'Warning' light was going off.

"Rocket it seems that the engine just blew, we are losing thrust from the left wing." Quill told Rocket through their com device.

By the time that Quill told Rocket what was wrong, he was lifting the hatch to get into the hull and a ton of thick black smoke came wafting out of the hatch. Cursing to himself he put on an oxygen mask and goggles and plunged into the hole.

The smoke made it almost impossible to see and he had a hard time squeezing through some of the tight spaces that only he could get through. When he was right by the engine he could see that it was on fire and he tried to com back to Quill but all he got was static so he just started to go to work.

In his mind he was thinking on what to do to put the fire out and to get the engine to go back to normal. The flames started to get very hot and it started to singe the fur on his arms. For a quick moment he pulled his small paws back and then went back to work. After some time the flames started to die down but it was still smoking like crazy.

"God-Damn piece of machinery!" he cursed and hit it with his wrench.

To his surprise the flames went down substantially and he reached over to try and get at the other side. The smoke was coming from one of the valves and he started to weld it shut when the engine gave a loud pop and it shot extremely hot flames on Rocket's chest

Rocket shot back with a screech and hit the side of his mask on one of the pipes and held his chest. His jacket had melted and burned a hole to his bare skin and he felt searing pain where the jacket started to melt to his fur. He got back up and continued to work when he realized that the hit to his mask made a piece malfunction and he wasn't getting clean air.

Rocket worked even faster and was able to get the flames down again and the smoke to mostly stop and then his oxygen mask gave out altogether and he took a deep breath and took it off, trying not to inhale any of the toxic smoke. Trying to retrace his steps back to the hatch he got turned around and couldn't find where his path was.

He looked up and could see cracks that was the floor and he made his way up to it and tried to breathe as much clean air as he could but he could feel the deep sting of the black smoke and that led him into a coughing fit.

"QUILL! SOMEBODY! HELP!" he cried out in desperation.

Up at the front of the ship the status screen changed from red to yellow and he tried to com Rocket, " Rocket that should be good until we get to our destination you can come up now." On the other end of the com he could hear cracks and very little of what Rocket was saying.

Rocket took the deepest breath he could and tried to find his way out. The metal beams twisted and turned and the pipes got bigger then smaller and he was all turned around. The smoke stung in his lungs and he couldn't make it to the cracks in the floor to get more air so he put his muzzle in his shirt and tried breathing but the hole made it impossible and he breathed in pure black smoke.

"Q-QUILLLL!" he yelled out and coughed hard and couldn't stop.

Rocket felt his eyesight starting to go and his breaths got shorter and shallow and he collapsed and tried to gasp for any air that he could. He felt his body starting to go numb and he couldn't move. His eyes closed and he was barely breathing when he heard a loud noise and saw a bright light…

**So that is the second chapter and yes I left it off at a cliff hanger so if you want more, you have to let me know how you are liking it so far and if I should improve on anything ****. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so just a quick author's note, thank you all for the positive reviews it is boosting my confidence and is making me want to continue uploading more of the story. As for any grammatical and or spelling mistakes, I am not typing on Microsoft Word so I don't have spell check and I am trying to catch everything. So that concludes that so enjoy chapter 3!**

The light was blinding and as many times as he blinked, his small eyes couldn't adjust to the intense brightness. _Where am I_? He thought to himself and kept his eyes closed and covered them with is paws. Even with his paws covering his eyes, the light was still very bright but he could feel a gentle breeze and the soft scent of flowers.

Gradually the light dimmed down enough for him to uncover his eyes and open them slowly. Around him he could see the forest that he had dreamed of the night before and it looked almost exactly the same only there was a medium size rock, so it seemed, in an open area of the woods. Slowly he started to pass by the trees and head towards the black colored stone and he noticed that it was rounded off at the top and stood upright. When he got into the open area, he reached out his small paw and touched the cold, smooth rock and sniffed it a bit for he had not seen one like it before.

He walked around it and on the opposite side of it there was a stone slate on the ground and there were words on it. Straining his eyes he tried to read the words that were engraved in the slate. The skies started to turn dark and the light died down and he was able to read it quite clearly, it said;

_Here lies rocket,_

_A true friend,_

_A best friend,_

_Pray his soul finds peace,_

_And pray he is happy._

"N-no that can't be me. I'm right here." He said patting his chest and fell to his knees and ran his fingers over the stone slate and re read it.

Looking down at his chest he noticed that the burn on his chest was gone and it appeared that he didn't even get hurt. All of his scars were gone and even the annoying pain that he got from the wires on his back were gone. He felt sad but at the same time angry.

"Wake up," he sighed aloud and hit his head with his paw, "wake up you idiot! It's a dream so wake up already!" he yelled getting more and more frustrated.

No matter how many times he hit his head or said his pleas, he remained kneeling and looking at the stone slab on the ground and he started to whimper. Tears started to roll down the side of his cheeks and onto the slab.

"Please… wake up." He begged to slab and fell in the fetal position on the grass.

The skies turned even darker and the wind had turned from a gentle breeze into a gusting wind. The trees all around him started to shed their leaves and become bare. The grass that he was laying on was starting to rot. The once pleasant smell of flowers had turned into a smell so horrid that Rocket had to cover his nose so he wouldn't gag.

Rocket got up and looked around at the once beautiful forest, to see that everything was dying and the trees started to crumble into nothing. There was a loud sound and the ground right in front of him gave way and fell into a black abyss and he turned tail and started to run.

The falling ground seemed to be chasing him as he tried to run faster and faster to get away from it. Far off in the distance he could see, what looked like, a wooden cabin so he turned his direction and started running for it.

As if death didn't want him to escape, barbed vines started to burst out of the ground and lashed at him. Rocket scurried left and right to dodge the endless waves of vines and the cabin was right in front of him, but the darkness did not stop.

He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked so he started to pound on it with both paws begging to be let in. The ground stopped crumbling but the vines continued to burst from the ground and attack him.

He felt searing pain where the vines were able to hit him and he could feel the warm flow of blood leaving his body. One of the vines had wrapped itself around the raccoon's ankle and started to drag him away from the door. He clawed desperately at the ground and tried to kick the vine off.

Suddenly the door opened and a female raccoon, which Rocket had seen in the mirror, stood in the doorway and looked down at him. The vines suddenly withered into nothing and Rocket was released.

"What are you doing way out here Rocket?" She asked and bent down to help him up. She seemed to be able to do it with extreme ease and she ushered him inside of the cabin.

The cabin was a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. There were no pictures on the walls or anything of the sort but there was a fire going in the fire place and there was a pot in the fire that had a sweet smell coming from it. In the middle of this small room sat a table with four chairs around it. It was like the darkness could not harm this place.

The female raccoon sat Rocket in one of the chairs and walked out of the room for some reason he did not know. He looked around and took a deep breath and sighed a sigh of relief.

She came back moments later carrying a basket of some sort with some strong smelling herbs in it and she sat next to Rocket. Rocket looked at her as she made a concoction of different herbs and mashed them together to make a paste, which she applied to some of the wounds on him. He winces slightly but then relaxed as it took away the pain.

"You still haven't told me what you are doing out here." She said in a calm voice, still applying the paste to Rocket's wounds.

"I-I don't know. I have no idea how I got here, I don't want to be here, I just want to go back." He said and his voice cracked a bit.

"Then why not just leave the way you came?" She spoke and looked directly into his eyes.

"If I knew how don't you think that I would have done that by now?" He retorted to her question.

All was silent for a couple moments and he realized that she saved his life and was also helping him so she didn't need his smart-ass attitude.

"Sorry… I'm just scared as all. I woke up here and I don't know how to get back to my friends." He said with a very apologetic voice.

She had finished putting the last of the paste on his wounds and she got up and cleaned her ingredients. Swiftly she walked into another room and replaced her ingredients and walked back out and sat across from him at the small table.

"All is well young-one. Not very many people make it as far as my cabin. Death is one thing that most cannot outrun." She smiled at him warmly

"S-so I really am dead aren't I." he lowered his ears and felt his lip start to quiver a bit.

The female giggled softly, "not quite. Had you fallen into the darkness then yes, but you made it here so no." She got up and walked over and removed the pot from the fire and set it on the ground in front of the fire place.

"Is there any way that I can get back?" Rocket asked and perked up his ears a bit at her words of home.

From the pot the female took a ladle and scooped out some broth and placed it in two bowls and returned to the seat that was across from him. She slid one bowl over to him. The smell of the broth was amazing, better than the smell of anything that the guardians made, especially Drax. He gave a little chuckle at his memory and took a sip from the bowl. It was not hot, rather it was at the perfect temperature. The broth brought him a certain feeling that he enjoyed so he kept drinking.

"Now, when you are ready, you will return to your friends." She smiled at him and drank from her bowl.

"What do you-"Rocket was cut off as he felt a warmness filling up inside of his chest and everything started to get bright again.

"Be safe Rocket, I will be keeping an eye on you." Her voice was all he could hear and the light got too bright to see her anymore.

Everything went pitch black and he felt like he was falling with no end into the darkness. With a jolt he opened his eyes and took a deep breath to see the guardians standing over him.

"Rocket! You're alive!" Quill exclaimed and smiled down at him.

Rocket looked around saw that he was laying on the floor of the Milano. He sat up and noticed that there was a big tear in the floor a couple feet behind him, probably where Drax smashed it in to find him.

"I told you that it would work." Gamora hit the back of Quill's head and smiled down at Rocket.

Drax pushed his way through and picked up Rocket and shook him a bit, obviously happy that he was back. "My furry friend! You have come back to us from your great journey of the beyond!"

Rocket let out an uneasy groan due to the fact he just came too. Quill could tell Rocket was in trouble so he gently took him from Drax, "hey easy there big guy, we are all happy that he is back but right now all he needs is rest. He will be fine to rough house a bit later." He said and started to carry Rocket back into his room.

Drax let out some sort of protest but Rocket couldn't understand it. He felt as though the whole world was spinning and he couldn't stop it. Peter took him back to his room and laid him gently down onto the bed. Rocket let out a short sort of bark due to the chest wound that seemed to jump back to life.

"Hey I will be right back ok I will go get the first aid kit." Quill said as he left the room.

Rocket closed his eyes and breathed deeply and tried to remember all of what happened when he was… gone in the other world. He didn't even notice that peter was back and starting to take off Rocket's suit.

"W-what the hell d-do you" he started to say but was cut off by Quill

"I am only trying to help you so just stop ok, this is serious." He said with a serious tone and took off Rocket's suit.

Rocket was only in his boxers now with Quill looking down at him, he started to blush. Quill tried to be quick and apply the bandage around Rocket's chest without causing him too much discomfort. All that Rocket could think about was his dream of Quill.

In no time at all, Rocket was bandaged up and now he just laid there looking up at Quill.

"Hey, uh, thank you," Rocket said to him trying to sound normal, "for all of your help." He smiled slightly up at him.

Quill pet Rocket's side and smiled down at him. Rocket shivered a bit and he could feel himself blushing more and he started to feel a bit of pressure building up in his lower area.

"H-hey I'm going to sleep okay?" Rocket stammered a bit.

"No problem, if you need me just com me okay?" Quill said as he stood up and made his way over to the door and smiled at Rocket one more time before leaving.

Rocket let out a soft sigh and pulled the covers up over himself, "what the hell is going on… I'm… I'm not gay." He said to himself and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter of 'subliminal message' and I have to put a bit of a warning before I go on. In this chapter there will be a bit more adult content but not "all the way" and it does get pretty graphic so if you don't like that then you can skip it. So with that said, enjoy **

As the days went by, Rocket didn't tell anyone about what had happened when he died nor did he want to relive the memory. The wounds on his chest had slowly started to heal and he had to change the bandage quite often, and without Peter's help. The announcement was made earlier that day that they had arrived at their destination and that they would be landing soon. With that said Rocket went into his room and packed a few things just in case.

"I am Groot." The little sapling said while holding out his arms and with a sad expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry buddy, gotta sit this one out." Rocket walked over to his friend and pat Groot's head gently.

Groot gave a disappointed look but he knew that his companion was right. The ship gave a few sharp turns and that was a sign that they had entered the atmosphere and were preparing to dock. He grabbed the few things that he had put into his bag and walked out.

The ship came into the station and hovered in the air for a bit and metal arms came out of the sides of the station and held the ship in place. With that, Quill turned off the thrusters and grabbed his things. The Guardians stood around and waited for the hatch to open and once it did, they were greeted with nice weather and a warm sun.

"Ahhhh doesn't it feel nice to finally get out of space and enjoy the fresh air?" Quill asked to no one in general and held his arms out to try and catch as much of the sun as he could.

"I agree! It feels absolutely splendid!" Drax exclaimed and mimicked Quill's movement but when he put out his arms, he hit the lamp on the right side of him and it broke. He looked around quickly and put his arms down, pretending that it wasn't him that did it. That action caused the guardians to laugh as they continued onward.

The planet itself was full of color and different scents. They were in a giant city but through the gaps of the tall buildings Rocket was able to see patches of green. There were no flying ships in the city, it was very old-school with cars and busses. The only ships that they saw were the ones that were coming to and leaving the planet.

"Man this reminds me so much of home." Quill said as he walked down to the street and looked around.

"As primitive as this world seems to be, I could come to enjoy myself." Gamora said and smiled at Quill.

"Just don't forget about the units. That was the only thing that we came here for. Not to have fun," Rocket said and looked around at the lack of technology and gave a short snort. "As if this place could be fun." He spat the last word

"Oh come now furry one this place could hold many adventures." Drax said and pat Rockets head.

"Don't touch me…" Rocket growled and pulled away.

"Rocket! We are not going to start this again." Gamora snapped at him.

Rocket just rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself. Quill could see that Rocket was upset and so he backed off not wanting to upset him any further.

Quill led the group down the road to the place that they were going to stay. From the outside it looked like a very nice place but the inside was so much different. The walls were peeling from old wallpaper and the place smelled of mold. The way it was set up was that Gamora and Drax both had their own room and Rocket shared one with Quill. Just his luck to be stuck with him.

The guardians went to their separate rooms and put there few things away and agreed to go exploring for a bit before jumping on the contract in the morning. Rocket didn't care what the rest of them did, he was staying in his room and sleeping.

"Come on Rocket lets go explore." Quill opened the door and went to head out.

"I'm good." He replied shortly.

Quill looked back at him and leaned against the doorway, "Oh come on it isn't that bad, I bet you will have a great time if you just give it a shot."

"Look I don't want to go and you can't make me so just go already would ya?" He said with a bit of a bitter tone.

"Don't make me drag you out of here."

"I dare you to try"

"Please?" Quill asked in a somewhat annoying tone

"No"

"Pleeaassee?"

"God damn-it Quill I said no!" Rocket snapped and sat up and shot him a glare.

"Fine be that way." Quill snapped back at him and left.

Rocket felt bad the moment that Quill had left so he quickly ran after him. He must have been mad due to the fact that he was already a good 30 paces ahead of Rocket when he went outside.

"Quill wait up!" Rocket called after him and caught up to him.

Peter just continued walking at his previous pace and gave Rocket no acknowledgement. Rocket knew that he deserved it and just kept up with Quill the best that he could. They passed a few bars that had some interesting smells coming from them and one of them particularly caught his nose. It was a bar that had a bright green sign in the window that said "Drunken Palace."

"Hey Quill, you want to go in there with me? Let me buy you a drink or something." Rocket called after Quill who had started to take another lead away from Rocket.

Quill stopped for a moment and looked at the bar then back at Rocket. "Sure why not."

He and Rocket walked to the other side of the road and went into the bar. Inside was loud and noisy, even with it being only mid-day it was full. It was full of loud chatter and the occasional bottle breaking in the back ground. A waitress walked in their direction and stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry but there is no room in the front, would you mind being seated in the back?" She asked and grabbed a few menus.

Peter looked at Rocket and Rocket just shrugged, "No we don't mind at all." Peter smiled at her.

She led them through the drunken crowd and took them out the back door where there was a patio with a single umbrella. It wasn't made for the customers but this was the only thing that could accommodate them. She sat them down at a rusted table and gave them the menus then walked off.

"Wow this is such a…dump." Rocket rolled his eyes and looked at the menu

"Well it is either this or we are leaving." Quill responded obviously still a bit cold about how Rocket had treated him earlier.

Rocket lowered his ears slightly, "I am sorry for snapping at you." He gave sort of a cheesy smile at Quill and that made the human chuckle.

"That face that you just made was so adorable." He laughed

Rocket's mind started to race. _Did he just call me adorable? Does he know that I may be interested in him? Is he interested in me?_ His mind started to make all these questions up.

"So what are you getting Rocket?"

Rocket stammered a bit, "I-I'm just going to order some absinthe. What about you?"

Quill said something but Rocket couldn't hear it over his own thoughts and he was brought back by the sound of the waitress coming back to take their drink orders. Peter relayed both of their orders to her and she was off but not long after she left, she returned to them with their drinks. They both made a cheer and took a big gulp.

"Holey shit that is a lot stronger than I remember." Peter said and coughed a bit.

Rocket gave a quick chuckle and drank more of his. His drink was more to get him drunk fast and he could definitely tell. The liquid burned as it slid down his throat and it gave him a bit of shivers when it hit his stomach.

"Y-yeah I have to take your side on that one." Rocket smiled and steadily drank the absinthe.

"How do you drink so much?"

"Many years of practice." The raccoon chuckled and finished off his drink while Peter was only half way done with his.

Over the course of a few hours Peter had stopped drinking liquor and left that to Rocket, who was already drunk. The sun was starting to set and it was getting a bit chilly out.

"Hey Rocket I think that it's time that we went back and hit the sack so we aren't so tired for tomorrow." Quill said and stood up and stretched.

"Bahhhhhh who needs it," Rocket laughed and finished off his 8th drink "have some fun Quill."

"Rocket you are my friend and I think that you have had enough to drink." Quill said and took his glass away.

"Heyy you're my friend too! I dream about you too." He laughed again and tried to stand but nearly fell over.

"What do you mean that you have dreams about me?" He looked at Rocket

"I dunno maybe every night and its alllllll the same. Every dream I have of you, we are kissing and it's awesome." He laughed again and started to stumble to the door.

Peter took a minute to try and tell if Rocket was just talking drunk or if he actually had feelings for him. Either way, the both of them walked back to the place that they were staying at and he laid down onto the bed and Rocket climbed up right after him.

"T-thank you for a wonderful time." Rocket giggled and smiled at Peter.

"Yeah no problem." He smiled back

Rocket looked into the brown eyes of his friend and leaned in and kissed him quickly. Peter was taken off guard and he sat up right away both shocked and a bit mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said in a hushed but serious tone

"What did it looked like I was doing?" Rocket chuckled. "I gave you a kiss."

Peter looked at the raccoon and decided to just blow it off and laid back down, "Look you are just drunk, go to bed…" he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Rocket looked over at his friend and sighed, "Quill… I'm not drunk. After my first glass I ordered virgin shit and acted drunk… that was the only way that I thought I could do that." He lowered his ears and looked down at the bed.

Peter turned and saw Rocket and could tell that he was telling the truth but he had no idea what to say. One of his best friends just came out and kissed him like that, none the less he was a guy and another species entirely. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Rocket are you gay?"

Rocket kept looking down at the sheets and let out a frustrated sight, "I-I dunno I mean… I like you and I have many dreams of you… and I have had them for about a week now." He looked up and looked Quill in the eyes. "I like you Quill and on a deeper level than I should… I understand if you are mad and don't want to talk to me or… whatever." He sighed and looked down again.

Peter lifted Rocket's chin with his finger and leaned in and kissed him back but a bit more fully than what Rocket's. Rocket felt his fur start to shiver and he closed his eyes for a moment and took in the feel of it and enjoyed it. It was much better than the dreams that he had been having and he didn't want it to end but then Quill pulled away.

"Now if you don't tell anyone then this will be our little secret." Quill smiled and looked Rocket in the eyes.

Rocket nodded and then got closer to Quill and laid face to face with him and kissed him again and pressed a bit harder into the kiss to keep it going. Quill gladly met his kiss and he rubbed the raccoon's neck. Rocket started to feel the pressure building up in his lower area and he could feel it starting to swell so he broke away.

"Q-Quill I think we should, um, stop for now." He breathed but didn't break eye contact. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused and it started to show a buldge in his suit.

"Why is that? I was just starting to enjoy myself." He smiled and slowly slid his hand down Rocket's side and rubbed his crotch. He could feel Rocket's member starting to grow and he smiled at him.

Rocket blushed and shivered as his friend groped his crotch and gave slight thrusts here and there. Quill kept rubbing and kissed Rocket again and then started to pull off his suit. Rocket didn't object to it and he let Quill slowly undress him until he was nude in bed with his member fully erect at 4 inches.

"D-don't tell anyone Rocket." Quill said and gently gripped Rocket's throbbing member and started to slowly stroke him.

Rocket gasped softly, not ever feeling this pleasure before and thrusted more. He could feel another kind of pressure starting to build up deep within him and he started to moan softly.

"Q-Quill don't…don't stop." He moaned as Quill started to pick up the pace and they kissed once more.

Quill rubbed Rockets neck and kept stroking his hard member that had just started to leak pre onto his hand. He rubbed his cock more and the pre made it slick so it was slicker and providing much more pleasure. Rocket Thrusted more rapidly now and he panted as the pressure rapidly built up inside of his body.

"A-ahh Quill!" he moaned loudly as his member started spurting his seed in thick ropes and the pressure inside of him released.

The feeling lasted for a few moments then it subsided, leaving Rocket panting and spent. Quill leaned down and kissed him again and whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

**And that concludes chapter 4. That was my first time trying to make a scene between any anthro and human so please leave a review and tell me how I did on that. Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 and just like the last one, there will be mild scenes in here so don't like don't read, thank you. Other than that, enjoy **

The following morning Rocket awoke to Peter getting out of bed. The previous night replayed in Rocket's dreams and he could still hardly believe that it had actually happened to him. Sleepily he sat up and rubbed his eyes as Peter started to change.

"H-hey Quill." He managed to say before he let out a loud yawn.

Quill smiled back at him as he took off his clothes until he was in only his boxers, "Good morning there Rocket. How you feeling?"

"I feel… a lot better actually," he smiled a bit, "thank you for that. So, does this mean that we are a couple now?"

Quill slid on his jeans and gave a bit of a sigh, "no that doesn't. I don't want anyone to know about this okay? I just wanted to help you out a bit, you seemed lonely." He said and finished getting dressed.

Rocket felt like someone had just shot him in the heart and he laid back down and turned away from Quill so that he wouldn't see the pain on his face. Quill finished getting dressed and walked over to him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah just tired… let me sleep okay." He replied and tried to keep his voice normal.

Quill shrugged and walked out of the room and left Rocket alone. When the door closed Rocket made sure that Peter had left and he curled into a small ball and started to cry and whimper softly. His heart felt heavy like it was turning into a stone. Why was he feeling like this?

"S-stop crying you fucking pussy. It was just… a one-time thing." He whimpered as the tears continued to trickle down his cheeks.

He continued like that for a few minutes then he tried to pull himself together and he got dressed and walked out. Gamora had made breakfast while Drax and Peter sat at the table and waited for the food. Rocket made his way out and sat across from Peter.

"Okay so I talked to the contact and he wanted us to meet at one of the homes just out side of the city and he will bring the details for our mission," Peter said as Gamora handed him and Drax a plate of food and she walked back to grab the other two plates.

"Seems like this person wants to go through a lot of trouble to keep this a secret." Rocket said and rolled his eyes and tried to avoid looking at Peter at all costs.

Gamora brought a plate to Rocket and sat down herself and they all started to eat. Although Rocket wasn't hungry, he still ate a little bit. Not much was talked about that morning other than the mission and how dull this place was because of the lack of technology. Around noon the crew set out to the outskirts of town to where the home was. For the first time they took a bus, which everyone on the bus stared at Rocket and some of the smaller children laughed.

Rocket managed to keep his temper under control and not lash out at everyone that made eye contact with him. The bus stopped at a few other stops before they got off at their stop.

"Ok so just about a two mile walk from here and we will be at the house." Peter said and started to walk down the path that led to the contact's house.

"We are walking? Why the fuck are we walking when we could have taken the god damn bus there?!" Rocket snapped now taking out his frustration.

The others looked at him and decided to just let him blow off some steam. They all followed Peter towards this house. Rocket trailed behind them all and started to get farther and farther behind the rest of them. When he looked around he noticed that they were walking through a wood of some sort. Through some of the trees he could see the light shine down through them and he started to walk towards them.

The others didn't noticed as he disappeared from the group into the woods. Rocket weaved through the trees and looked down at the flowers. They seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place his paw at it, but then it dawned on him when the breeze picked up and he a familiar scent drifted to his nose.

"My dream…" he looked around and tried to find anything that resembled the female raccoon's cabin that had encountered.

He walked deeper into the woods and walking different directions until he found a clearing that was similar to what he had encountered and there was a black stone. The only difference is that it was not smooth and rounded as the one he remembered. Slowly he walked to it and put a paw on it. It was cool to the touch and he closed his eyes as he recalled what was on the other side and his ears perked and his eyes opened. He walked over to the other side of the rock and saw no stone slate on the opposite side and he sighed in relief.

"So real… but how?" he looked around and tried to recall where he had ran to get to the cabin and he started to walk in that direction that he had gone.

He passed a small stream on his right and continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods. The birds were chirping and the constant smell of the flowers kept him calm and relaxed. He much preferred this other than his near death experience. After a while he caught a glimpse of a broken down shack through the trees and he made his way to it.

When it came fully into his view he noticed that it looked almost nothing like the beautiful cabin that he had remembered. The door was open and looked to be rotting and there were a ton of holes in the roof as well, the windows were broken. Either way he cautiously made his way into the cabin. On the inside everything was dark and the smell of rotting wood was overpowering.

In the middle sat a table that looked exactly like the one he remembered but the chairs were not in sight. He walked through slowly and he perked his ears and sniffed as he thought that he caught a scent of the female but it quickly faded.

"Rocket where did you go? Are you okay?" Quill came through on his com.

Rocket was brought back to reality and he shook his head briefly, "I thought I saw something in the woods so I followed it. Go ahead and talk with the contact without me I will catch up with you guys later."

"Rocket what are you talking about? Get back here you are a part of this team."

"Will you just fucking listen to me Peter I will be there when I am good and ready to be." He turned his com off and started to walk back through the woods towards what he thought was the right way out.

He turned and looked at the cabin one last time before he made his way back into the woods. He remembered that he had to pass a stream and so he listened to the sounds of the forest and tried to locate it. Off in the distance he could hear the soft trickling and so he headed in that direction. He came to it easily and he continued back farther until he found the rock and he waited there for a moment and turned his com back on.

"Quill come to my position I need to talk to you. Just you okay?" he said over the com and took a seat on the rock and waited for a response from his friend.

"You better have a good reason why you ditched us." He replied.

Rocket waited there and closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping and the concentrated on the smell of the flowers. In his mind he was thinking of what he was going to say to Quill. _Quill I really like you and I want to be more than a friend to you _He thought to himself and shook his head and sighed.

"Better think fast on this one." He said and perked his ears as he could hear Peter coming through in the background.

Peter came through the trees and he looked to be upset and he looked around and then back at Rocket, "What are you doing way out here? You should have been there for that." He said with a serious tone.

"Quill stop talking for a minute and listen to me okay… I, uh, I really like you," he said and tried to look him in the eyes, "I have feelings for you and I want to… I dunno, have a shot with you."

Quill gave a sigh, "Rocket that was a one-time thing I told you that already. I gave you what you wanted. I don't think that you really feel that way for me, I think that you are just lonely." He said and rolled his head for dramatics.

Rocket's ears lowered, "Q-Quill please don't say that. I… I really do like you." He said and he stood up on the rock so he was even with Quill's eyes.

"Rocket just stop okay! I am not gay and definitely not for you!" he almost yelled and took a few steps forward.

Rocket acted very quickly and kissed him on the lips and then pulled away, "You remember that!? You returned that for me and you made me feel wanted and important!" he said in a loud voice.

Quill leaned in and kissed him back and held onto him slightly. Rocket perked his ears and closed his eyes and took it all in. His scent was enticing and it made him not want to ever break the kiss. After a few moments Quill pulled away.

"Yes… I remember Rocket. I just like Gamora and you know that. We are friends and nothing more. I'm sorry." He said with a soft tone and it didn't help to soothe Rocket's sore heart.

Rocket leaned in and kissed him one more time and this time he slowly slid his tongue into Quill's mouth and made out with him slightly and he returned the gesture. Gamora stood there with her arms crossed and Drax came in next to her.

"Quill! What in the star's name are you doing!?" she said with a sharp tone.

Quill panicked and pulled away from Rocket and slapped him hard across the muzzle, "You fag! What the hell dude get away from me!" he said and turned towards Gamora and Drax. "I was just talking to him and he came onto me like that Gamora I swear." He said and walked over to her.

Rocket fell off of the rock and lay there holding his muzzle and looked at Quill.

"W-what are you talking about you…"

Quill cut him off, "Rocket I want you to leave! We will come and get you after the mission but I want you nowhere near me you got it!?" he said with a very snappy and hateful tone.

"Y-your fucking played me! You got close to me and you crushed me!" He snarled and walked to Quill and tears were trickling down his cheeks. "I fucking hate you! I hope I never see you again!" he spat the last word and ran away from the group and back towards the ship.

The hole in his chest grew bigger and tears kept rolling down his cheeks. It felt as though someone had taken a plasma rifle and shot him through the heart. He was done with Quill and hoped that he never saw him, and he planned to make sure of that.

**So that is the end of the chapter, hoped you all liked the little plot twist so you have to stay tuned to see what happens next. Please leave a review for me on the story so far and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six of 'Subliminal Message' and let me just say that I realize that the last chapter was a bit of a twist but just stay with it for it will get better I promise. So please enjoy!**

Rocket ran back to the Milano with tears rolling down his cheeks and he didn't bother to snap at anyone that gave him a funny look. The scene just kept playing over and over in his head and no matter how he tried to justify it, well, he couldn't so he just came to the conclusion that Peter was just an asshole. He ran up the ramp into the Milano and went straight to his room where Groot seemed to be waiting for him. Quickly he started to throw the clothes and whatever things that he had onto the bed and he got out a bag from the closet and started to pack.

"I am Groot?" The sapling said as he saw his best friend packing his things.

"Don't fucking worry about it!" He snapped though he didn't mean to, he was just frustrated and heart broken.

He finished throwing everything that he wanted to take into the bag and he grabbed his rifle and slung it across his back and walked out of his room and left Groot feeling very confused. As he was walking through the halls he passed Quill's room and decided to make a little stop in there and trash the place. He through all of the clothes everywhere, even shredded some of his favorite ones, as well left a ton of holes in the bed. Even taking out his pain on his ex-friend's belongings didn't soothe any of the deep emotional pain that he was having.

"Fucking back-stabbing, heart-breaking, no-good bastard!" He spat as he left the room and picked up his bag and walked out of the ship.

He started to walk in the opposite direction, away from the rest of the guardians. He didn't care where he just wanted to get as far away from him as physically possible. For hours and hours he walked on, not wanting to be made fun of on the bus, and came into a new city and decided that he was going to stay there for the night and then take a shuttle off of the planet and go anywhere but there.

Not once did Quill try to communicate to him and even if he did Rocket probably wouldn't answer. As he was walking through the city he found a cheap inn to stay at and rented a room. He didn't have a lot of money so getting off of the planet was going to be a hard task to do. When he came into his room he plopped his stuff down on the floor and laid down on the bed. He had finally stopped crying but he still sniffled once in a while. The pain in his chest only got worse as the time went on and he put his paw to it.

"Stop already would ya? I don't care about him anymore okay so just stop." He said but the pain didn't lessen.

After a short time he jumped down from the bed and started to pace the floor, not knowing what to do. He looked outside at the setting sun and decided that this would be the perfect time to go out and get drunk. He went into his bag and got out his money and walked out into the streets. All he wanted to do was find a liquor store and buy the strongest thing that he could afford and so he did. The man who ran the store called it Everclear, which he had never heard of before but bought it anyways. He read the label while walking back to the hotel and it said that it was 190-proof vodka. He put the clear bottle back into the bag and walked back up into his room and sat down on the bed.

He didn't have any shot glasses so he had to drink from the bottle, which didn't bother him at all. After the first sip it hit him hard and he could barely bring himself to swallow it but when he did, it burned like crazy all the way down.

"You better do the job…" He said to the bottle and took another swig from it.

The taste was extremely bitter and was barely drinkable. The man who sold it to him had warned about drinking it alone but Rocket didn't care and took drink after drink of it. It didn't take long for the effects to start to kick in but he just kept drinking it none the less. Soon the bottle was half gone and Rocket had felt as though he had just drank 20 beers, which he had done before with Quill. No none of that, he wanted to forget him.

It got to the point where he was forcing himself to drink and he could barely muster up the strength to do it. The room had started to spin so he closed his eyes but that did nothing to help and he stopped. He looked at the clock and it said it was after 3am but it seemed like he had just gotten it. He had to close his eyes when he saw the walls start to move and the room started to spin faster. Laying his head down he started to sweat and breathe heavily.

"F-fuck too…too much." He whined and got down.

Immediately his legs gave way and he found himself laying on the floor and the spinning seemed to intensify. His body started to tremble a bit and he could feel his stomach tighten and he tried to crawl to the bathroom, he knew what was going to happen and tried to catch himself. Halfway to the bathroom he threw up and his body doubled over and almost everything in his stomach came up. It happened three times before he started dry-heaving. When his episode had concluded the spinning started to slow down and he was able to slowly get to his feet and stumble into the bathroom and look into the mirror at himself.

The sight appalled him, he had bloodshot eyes and his fur was pressed down in different areas as well he had some vomit on him. He found himself fixated on the image that he was looking at and couldn't look away. He turned on the water and cupped his paws under the running water and splashed a bit into his face but when he looked back up, the image in the mirror had changed to a more feminine image.

"Rocket what are you doing to yourself?" A female voice called to him and he noticed that it was the same female from his past experiences.

"I…I don't know anymore." He swayed as he stood there looking at the female in the mirror.

"Look at yourself. If you aren't careful then you are going to end up dying. I know what happened between you and your partner but that is no reason to go on a suicidal drinking mission. What were you trying to accomplish?" She asked in a soothing voice and looked him in the eyes.

There was nothing that he could say so he just looked down. She was right and he knew it. There was no reason to die over this.

"Rocket your friend over reacted when he hit you I could tell the moment that he happened. He is just…"

"He ain't my fucking friend anymore! I don't care about him and I could care less what happens to him!" he spat and he could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

She gave a brief sigh, "Rocket, Rocket, Rocket, you don't mean that. I can see into your heart that you care very deeply for him. Don't let this one bump take that feeling away from you."

"He… he just threw me aside… to save his own ass. I had feelings for him and he knew that yet he…" He couldn't finish his thoughts because his voice started to quiver uncontrollably and he started to cry once again.

He felt the warmth, of what felt like a hug, come around his abdomen. He slowly started to relax and he took deeper breaths to calm himself down.

"What do I do?" He looked up at the mirror at the female and sniffled a bit. "Do I just forgive him and try to go back to how it was? A secret."

She gave him a soft smile, "That is for you to decide and you alone. I will tell you this, I can see into his heart and I see pain and regret. It is your choice to either forgive him or not."

Once again Rocket remained silent and started to look down. When he looked back up she was gone and he could see the disgusting image of himself in the mirror. Her words sunk into his head and he thought about them hard. Letting out a brief sigh he turned off the light and stumbled back into his room, careful not to step in the vomit, and crawled into bed. The sun was just starting to come up when he finally was able to get some sleep.

He had no dream that time, though he wanted to speak to the female more, and he awoke around mid-day. His head pounded harder than he had ever imagined and when he got out of bed he was still a bit wobbly. Looking over at the mess he had made earlier he cleaned up the majority of it before sitting on the couch in the living room.

He sat there and stared at the carpet and thought about what he was going to do next. Should he forgive the one person that meant something in his life or should he move on. Peter meant so much to him that it was hard to think of letting him go. He decided that he was going to go back and try and let Peter explain himself, if he was. He went and grabbed his bag then started to walk the long walk back. It would give him time to think on how to approach this.

When he was just leaving the city he realized that his com was turned off, so he turned it back on and the animatronic voice said that Quill tried to reach him multiple times.

"Playback." He said into the com and the voice started to play back what was said.

On many occasions it was the same thing over and over, just him saying that he was sorry and that he wants Rocket to come back. It was towards the end that it started to get a little stranger.

"Rocket listen I don't care if you forgive me for what happened or not but we need your help," Quill had a hushed voice and it was hard for Rocket to hear, "We went on the mission and it ended up being a bad idea. We were supposed to gather intel on the enemy's plan to overthrow the government here but we were compromised. Drax and Gamora were captured but I managed to hide to send you this. Please Rocket help us." There were loud noises in the background and Quill was yelling and then it went silent.

His fur prickled and he started to panic. He started to think run back to the Milano to locate their position. Not once did he stop to take a breather and he got back to the sip in no time at all. He sat down at the navigational seat and set it up to look for Quill's communication device and it got a hit. The guardians were about 8 miles north-east of his position.

Rocket jumped out of the seat sat in the center seat and ignited the engines. Rather harshly he gunned it out of the station and headed in the direction that he had to go. His heart raced as he could only imagine what was happening to them.

"Hold on Quill… I'm coming." He said and put the engines into full blast.

**Okay so that was the next chapter and I am setting it up for the ending, yeah sad I know but It will be a good one so make sure that you keep up with it and find out what happens next. Thank you all that have kept up with is so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it as much as the others. Make sure to read and review! Enjoy! **

The trees flew by as Rocket raced in the direction that the rest of the guardians were being held captive. It didn't take long at all until a large building came into view, about the size of two football fields. He threw the ship into hover mode and landed it out of view of the base. He jumped out of the seat and ran to the armory that they had on the ship and took a few things along with his rifle and took off into the woods and headed towards the base.

He came to a vantage point at the top of a hill where he was able to scout out the entrance and noticed that it was heavily guarded with many guards and a few towers as well. He pulled out his binoculars and tried to find any possible way in without being seen. On the eastern side of the building he could see steam coming out of a vent, although it was pretty high up. He settled down on top of the hill and waited for the night to fall.

The moon slowly made its way up into the sky and with it came the darkness of night. Swiftly and silently he made his way towards the vent. The woods covered almost all of the way to the wall and he waited for the guards on patrol to pass before he made his way against the wall. From his belt he took out a small gun that had a grappling hook attached to it and he shot it at the vent. It broke through with a loud bang and he pulled the vent's cover off. Once again he shot the hook into the mouth of the vent and scaled up the wall until he was inside.

The vent was just big enough for him to crouch in and he started to walk deeper into the base. His claws made a lot of noise against the metal bottom so he continued on his paws and knees. He passed a few openings and in one of them he could see a hallway. He took the chance and removed the opening and dropped down into it. He quickly looked around and saw that there were no guards and so he took off, making sure to check every cross hallway to make sure that he remained un-noticed.

He turned left and right through the halls in hopes that he would find them. He heard a few men talking and he froze in place. The voices came from an open door that was right in front of him and he crept forward slowly until he was right next to it.

"The terran won't talk. We need Rocket in order to complete this deal god damnit!" said one voice. Judging by the tome Rocket was guessing that it was the Leader.

"Maybe Nebula will accept the three and we will only get part of the reward. Its worth a shot don't you think?" said the other voice.

There was a small fight between the two of them, "Why don't you go and ask her!? I don't feel like dying today do you!?" the leader yelled at the other man and ran out of the room.

Rocket pressed himself against the wall and the leader walked right by him and the other followed close behind him. Once the two of them were far out of hearing range Rocket went into the room and found a computer and started to hack into it. His fingers were skilled at this and in no time he brought up the schematics of the building as well found the rooms that each of the guardians were held in. Though they were in separate rooms they were close by each other. He quickly made his way out of the room and towards the room that Quill was held in.

The closer that he got to his room, the more guards there seemed to be about. It made it much harder for Rocket to sneak by each small group and he barely made it around the corner when one guard happened to look back.

"Hey wait up a minute I think I saw something." He called out to the other group and headed towards the hallway that Rocket had just gone down.

Rocket heard the footsteps coming towards him and he looked around quickly to try and see where he could hide and he found nothing. He started to run down the hallway and he found an open door and went in and hid under the desk that was in there as the footsteps got closer and closer.

From underneath the desk he could see the guard stand in the doorway and paused there. He stood there motionless for a while and then slowly walked back towards the group and Rocket let out a small and soft sigh as he emerged from his hiding place. He closed his eyes and tried to remember which way it was the he was supposed to go and he started to second guess himself. He opened his eyes and started to get frustrated and he walked into the hall and started to go the way that he though was the right way.

It all came back to him when he turned down a hallway and he heard the angered yells of Quill coming from one of the doors and he ran up to it. When he tried to open it, he felt that it was locked and with it being a normal door he hadn't a clue on how to open it. He looked down the hall both ways and took out his rifle and hit the door knob with it until it broke and the door gently swung open. Off in the distance he could hear the guards rushing his way so he grabbed the knob and put it in place. He went inside the room, where Peter was excited to see him, and shut it so it appeared that nothing had happened. The guards ran by moments after Rocket was inside.

"Rocket thank god you came," Quill said in a hushed voice. He was tied down to a chair and it was no problem for Rocket to cut through it. "Did you get the messages I sent? Look I'm sorry for what happened."

"Just shut up okay now isn't the time." Rocket replied and handed his ally a plasma pistol and Quill opened the door.

They quickly made their way from room to room to release the rest of the guardians. For Quill and Gamora, tying them to a chair was sufficient enough but for Drax that was clearly not going to work. When they broke into Drax's room Rocket couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the big brute being restrained by a strait jacket, or as Quill called them the ' hug myself jacket'. None the less he was easily released.

"My friends! I was beginning to wonder If I was ever going to be released from that blasted thing!" he made no efforts to keep his voice down.

"Drax keep it down will ya?" Rocket hissed at him with a very sharp but quiet tone.

Even with his loud voice, the Guards must not have heard it and that was a good thing for them.

"So I hate to bring bad news but does anyone have an idea on how to get out of here?" Gamora put in and Rocket started to think. How could he not have thought of that?

Rocket started mumbling to himself as he gave Drax a couple of blades, "Shafts are too small…front door is suicide… staying here is suicide… damnit!" he sighed and growled as he could come up with nothing.

They all remained silent for a little while before Quill spoke, "Well no matter what it is a bad situation so I say we try for the front door. Every option could end up the same way so if we do go down why not do it with a bang?" He said and gave Rocket a little smile.

"Well I am going to agree with him. Let's do it." Gamora nodded at Quill's suggestion and looked at Rocket as well.

"I concur!" Drax gripped his blades tighter and joined the rest of them at looking at Rocket.

Rocket looked at the three of them and smiled slightly and nodded his head, "Let's go kick some ass!" He held up his rifle and walked to the door.

When he opened the door the four of them ran out of the room and tried to find their way to the exit, not bothering to be secretive. They had just turned down the third hallway when the alarms started to go off and that put the guardians into a panic and they readied their weapons. All around them they could hear the running footsteps of their enemy.

"Quill! You and I get the front, Drax and Gamora keep close behind us!" Rocket yelled as he and Quill led the way through the halls towards the exit.

The enemies came into view and one by one Rocket and Peter shot them down while the other two took out any of the other ones that came from behind. There were a few close calls with the bullets that were flying towards them and Rocket was barely missed by more than one and the way out was just ahead.

"Right in front let's go!" Rocket yelled and turned around and shot his rifle at anyone who came into view.

Rocket covered his teammates as they ran to the door and Gamora worked to get it open. More and more guards came and were shooting at them and he heard Quill give a short yell and blood started to drip from his bicep. Gamora yelled to her friends as she got the door open and they all ran out with Rocket leading the rear as they headed towards the ship.

"The ship is up over the hill make a run for it!" he yelled to them and turned and started to run and trying to dodge the bullets along the way.

The guards stopped following at them and the shooting slowly stopped. At the top of the hill the guardians slowed down and heaved heavily. Rocket slowly walked towards them and laughed a little bit. With them at the top of the hill and heading down, they were almost out of sight. Quill turned to the rest of them and started to give an out-of-breath laugh and they heard a loud bang.

Rocket felt a giant force push him forward and he nearly fell. He felt a pain coming from his abdomen and when he looked down he saw a ton of blood trickle down and started to stain the grass in-between his feet. He looked up at Quill and he felt everything start to shake and he fell to the ground.

"Rocket!" Gamora yelled and knelt down by his side and looked at the wound.

It was a clean placed shot just below the rib cage and Gamora put pressure on it and refused to release. Rocket looked up and coughed up blood and cursed to himself.

"Quill go into the ship and get the med kit! Hurry!" Gamora yelled to Quill.

Quill took off into the ship and started to search for the med kit but it wasn't there. He cursed to himself and started to search through the other rooms in hopes that it was in there but once again he had no luck.

"Quill hurry he doesn't have long!" Gamora yelled once again and looked down at Rocket, "Hold on Rocket it will be okay." She said trying to keep him calm.

"G-god fucking damnit!" he coughed hard and more blood came out and he started to breathe faster and faster.

Drax went inside the ship to help Quill. Immediately he found the med kit sitting on the table right after you were to walk into the Milano.

"Peter I have it!" he yelled and ran back out to Gamora and handed it to her.

By the time that she got the kit Rocket was shaking almost uncontrollably and was losing way too much blood. Quill ran out after he heard Drax and knelt down by Rocket and looked him in the eyes. Rocket looked back up and coughed some more.

"Quill I'm going to let go of his wound and I need you to press down on it okay."

"I-I can't it's… I can't" he said and shook his head.

"Peter I can save his life! I need you to do this if he is to live!" she said and let go of the wound and blood started to squirt out.

Quill looked at the wound for a split moment then pressed down on it and Rocket let out a whine in pain. The feeling of the warm blood seeping out made him quiver and uneasy. Gamora started to go through the kit and take out a couple of different vials that held different healing agents in them. She got out an empty flask and started to pour and mix them together in a certain order.

Rocket was barely breathing by this point and Peter was starting to panic, "Hurry!"

"Move your hands I have got it." She said as she pushed his hands off.

Gamora poured the concoction onto the bullet wound and wrapped it up. Quill picket him up and took him onto the ship while Gamora and Drax got into the pilot's seat and took off. Quill took Rocket to his bedroom and laid him down onto the bed and sat with him.

"Hey bud," he smiled a bit, "you're going to be okay." A tear slid down his cheek and landed on the bed next to Rocket.

Rocket looked up at him and tried to talk but he was far too weak to make out any of the words. Quill sat with him and held onto his small paw and pet the top of his head. Rocket welcomed the gesture and closed his eyes while trying to keep breathing. Quill leaned down and gently hugged him and held him close.

"I am so so sorry for what I did earlier. I panicked and i… I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." He said and laid his head down onto the pillow next to Rocket's head.

Rocket nuzzled against Quill's cheek to let him know that all was ok. As Gamora took off out of the planet Peter stayed with Rocket and laid next to him holding him.

**That was chapter seven so let me know what you think of it and I will post another chapter as soon as I can type it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome one and all to chapter 8! This chapter is going to be one with adult content so I have to warn you so don't like don't read. So without further ado, enjoy!**

Rocket remained in the bed for a few days while the concoction that Gamora made worked its way and healed his wounds. They had remained in space while Rocket healed. All the while Peter stayed by his side and tended to every will of his. Rocket hadn't been able to talk to him about what happened due to him being so weak but today he was feeling up to it.

Peter came in with breakfast and set it on the table that he had put up next to Rocket's bed and he sat down on the bed next to Rocket, who was laying down, "Good morning hun." He said and pet Rocket's head.

Rocket smiled and nuzzled his hand and smiled, "Good morning," he looked at the food and sat up.

Rocket pulled the plate onto his lap and started to eat. Quill kept rubbing his head while he ate and that made Rocket smile as he ate.

"You have been very sweet to me and I want to say thank you." He said as he put another fork full of food into his muzzle.

"I want to try and make up for what happened back there. It is the worst thing that I have ever done and not a day goes by when I wished that the whole thing hadn't happened. I will do anything for you, I have real deep feelings for you." He replied back and smiled sweetly down at Rocket.

"Relax Quill it is all forgiven I don't ever want to fight with you ever again." Rocket set his food next to him and kissed Quill very passionately.

Quill matched his kiss and pressed into it slightly and pulled away only to get a short breath and then gave another kiss. Gamora walked in and looked at them from the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Hey Quill, do you mind leaving for a moment so I can check on Rocket's wounds." She gave a little smile and walked into the room.

The two broke the kiss and Rocket smiled at him and his tail wagged slightly and he was very happy. Quill got up and left the room and Rocket watched him go. Gamora walked over to the bed and pulled off the bandages that were wrapped around his abdomen. When she removed the bandages and inspected the wound and it was nearly healed.

"Wow this is amazing. You are almost fully healed. I don't think that you need to have this anymore. So take it easy and you should be fine." She smiled

Rocket returned the smile, "Thank you so much for everything I owe you." He hugged her and got down off the bed, his legs wobbled so he had to hold onto the bed so he wouldn't fall over.

He walked out happily and went to Peter's room and knocked on the door. Since the mission he and Quill had been getting along very nicely and the feelings that they had were getting stronger and stronger. Quill opened the door and looked down at Rocket and smiled picked him up and held him. Once again they kissed each other with as much passion as before.

"Peter… will you be my,uhh, " he lost his train of thought and just got lost into Quill's eyes. "I, I can't remember what I was going to say." He giggled and cuddled into Peter's arms.

"Rocket will you go out with my and be my boyfriend?" Quill finished Rocket's thoughts with a smile on his face.

Rocket started to blush and he covered his face with his paws, "Yes that is what I was asking." He giggled and peeked through his paws up at Quill who was still smiling.

Quill carried Rocket over to the bed and he laid down and put Rocket on his chest. Rocket laid on his stomach and looked at Quill in the eyes and kissed him again. That was almost the only thing that they were doing and now that they were a couple it made him all the happier.

"So would you like to get drunk with me tonight?" Quill asked and pet Rocket's cheek.

"Ohhh sure why not." Rocket smiled and got off of Quill's chest and laid next to him.

Peter turned towards him and pulled him into a loving embrace and just held him. The two of them stayed holding each other for a long time and then the both of them went out into the main room and sat at the table. Peter went to the fridge and got some low proof liquor and a couple of shot glasses and then returned to the table. He poured two shots for the both of them and they casually drank slowly and enjoyed each other's company.

"So hot stuff you want to have fun later tonight?" Rocket said and winked at Peter.

"Well that depends on what you mean by 'fun'. I mean we can play Uno or something." He laughed and poured the both of them more liquor.

"Oh I mean that is fun indeed but how about some close and personal fun. I want to try things with you that I have never tried." Rocket said on a more serious note.

"You know you don't have to do that for me. I mean you are still healing and I don't want to hurt you or anything." Peter replied back.

"Peter you have two options. One, you can just say yes and come with me later or two, I am going to tie you down later and just go at it without your consent so which one will it be." Rocket said and gave a cocky smile.

Peter laughed and shook his head, "Okay you win Rocket I will go along with it." He drank the shot and Rocket followed suit shortly after.

The both of them drank well past midnight but not to the point where they had no idea what was going on. They waited for Drax and Gamora to go to their rooms for the night before they got up from the table and made their way to the showers. Once the both of them were in the room they locked the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

The couple looked at each other and then sat down on the bench. Neither one of them were experienced with this so it was going to be and adventure for the both of them. Quill was the one who started and he took off his jacket and slowly took off his shirt. Now that Rocket was in a relationship with him, he took notice of his well-defined abs and his muscular arms.

"W-wow," Rocket blushed and watched as Quill flexed a bit for him, "I had no idea that you had that good of a body before Quill." He smiled a bit and his tail swayed back and forth slowly.

"Thank you, now it is your turn." He returned the smile.

"Well that isn't very fair now, you have seen me fully nude." He let out a soft giggle.

Quill nodded and then stood up and took off his belt. When he through his belt to the side Rocket started to feel his lower area start to get excited and he shifted slightly. Quill undid the top part of his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. Now Rocket's heart started to beat faster and more pressure started to build up in his lower area. His member started to get hard and it was clearly visible as a bulge in his suit.

"Looks like someone is already getting a bit excited there." He smiled at him and continued.

Rocket didn't say anything, he just nodded and watched as Quill slowly slid his pants off and left him standing there in his boxer briefs. Everything about his body was perfect for Rocket as he got more aroused and couldn't help but rub his bulge. Peter pushed Rocket onto his back gently and gave him a very passionate kiss that slowly turned into them making out.

Quill remained in his boxers and he slowly started to undress Rocket and the both of them closed their eyes. Rocket could feel as his suit was pulled lower and lower until Quill finally took it off to reveal Rocket's hard and throbbing member. Quill slowly broke the kiss and kissed Rocket's neck. Rocket exposed more of his neck and let off small moans as Quill started to kiss lower and lower. Soon Quill was kissing his lower belly and then Rocket let out a small gasp as Quill kissed his member.

Rocket's mind was swimming with many different emotions and he kept his eyes closed and moaned as he felt Quill's lips wrap around his member.

"Q-Quill don't… don't stop." He moaned and Quill started to bob his head.

Rocket squirmed a bit as the human bobbed his head on his member and he couldn't help but thrust slightly. The pressure in his member was growing rapidly and he started to moan more and louder.

"O-okay Quill I'm…really close." He moaned to him and panted hard.

Quill took no noticed and only started to use his tongue which added so much more pleasure to the whole experience and Rocket curled his toes and arched his back as he shot his seed into Quill's mouth. Quill didn't pull away until Rocket was finished and after that he spat it out. Rocket was panting hard and he kept his eyes closed.

"How did that feel Rocket?" Quill whispered into Rocket's ear.

Rocket shivered at the sweet talk, "I- I have no idea how I can top that." He opened his eyes and sat up.

Quill was still in his boxers and Rocket stood up. He walked over to Quill and pulled off his boxers and revealed his member. It was fully hard and throbbing. He wasn't much bigger than six inches and wasn't very thick as well. Rocket thought as he looked at the human's hardon.

"Take me." Rocket said and looked at Quill.

Quill shook his head as if he didn't hear the raccoon correctly.

"You know…" Rocket shifted a bit.

"No Rocket that could hurt you. I don't want to risk that. How about we start off slow first. Come here I will show you." Quill sat on the floor and spread his legs.

Rocket knew he was right, what was he thinking. He hadn't had any experience with this and he was just going to jump into something as big as that. Rocket walked over and knelt in-between Quill's legs with his member right in front of him. Quill took his paws and placed them on it. Rocket started to blush and he mimicked what Quill did the first time with him.

He started to stroke the human slowly and he scooted closer for a better grip. He kept the slow pace up and then after a minute or so he began to go faster. Quill started to moan softly and laid back and closed his eyes to enhance the experience and a bit of pre came out of his member. Rocket looked at it for a moment and licked it. It was salty and very sticky. Quill moaned at the feeling of Rocket's tongue against his member.

Rocket closed his eyes and licked his member while he stroked him and gradually got faster. More pre started to leak out and that was a sign that he was getting close. Without warning Quill let out a moan and his white seed shot over Rocket's muzzle and tongue. Instinctively he pulled away and spat. It was a very weird taste and the smell of musk was over powering.

Quill laid there spent and Rocket crawled next to him and laid with him.

"Thanks for the warning there pal." Rocket said a bit annoyed because it was getting into his fur and causing it to clump together.

Quill opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, "All the more reason to take a shower together." He smiled and slowly got up and made his way over to the shower and turned it on.

Rocket smiled and got into the shower. While they were in there they had more fun well into the night afterwards and they slept peacefully together.

Months went by with the two of them only growing closer and closer together. A few times a week they would have "fun" and not once did any of the others walk in on them. Their bond got so strong that Quill proposed to Rocket and without a doubt the two were now engaged. The only thing that was wrong with the world, in Rocket's eyes, was that Nebula was out there and she needed to be brought down. No matter what….

**So that is the end of the story and I hoped that you all enjoyed it and yes, I SET UP A PLOT FOR ANOTHER STORY! So I will be making a sequel to this story and I hope that all of you read that one as well. I am going to take a few days from writing so that I can think of a plot and I will post the first chapter sometime soon! Thank you all! **


End file.
